Morality Bites
Morality Bites is the 2nd episode of the second season and the 24th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Phoebe has a premonition of herself being burned to death, the sisters travel ten years into the future to learn what will happen. They discover that she used her powers to kill Cal Greene, causing a local D.A. named Nathaniel Pratt to begin modern-day witch trials as a platform for political office. Meanwhile, Prue and Piper try to save Phoebe, but they both are surprised and somewhat disappointed to learn how their lives turned out. Characters 2x02-PrueHalliwell.jpg|Prue Halliwell 2x02-PiperHalliwell.jpg|Prue Halliwell 2x02-PhoebeHalliwell2.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 2x02-LeoWyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt 2x02-NathanielPratt.jpg|Nathaniel Pratt 2x02-MelindaHalliwell2.jpg|Melinda Wyatt 2x02-CarpoolNeighbor.jpg|Carpool Neighbor 2x02-CalGreene2.jpg|Cal Greene 2x02-Anne.jpg|Anne Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Minor characters are omitted, check the infobox for a complete list of characters. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *'Nathaniel Pratt' *'Melinda Wyatt' *'Carpool Neighbor' *'Cal Greene' *'Anne' Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Move Ahead in Time Phoebe Halliwell had gotten a premonition from the future in 2009, in which she saw herself get burned. In order to find out what happened, she and her sisters, Prue and Piper, went to February 2009. They did this through the use of this spell. Leo Wyatt, the sisters' whitelighter, was contacted earlier by his bosses. He had to open the Book of Shadows to the spell without being caught by the sisters and did so. Although Phoebe had written the date on a piece of paper, which was two weeks before she was burned, the sisters actually arrived on the exact date of her execution due to the meddling of Leo's bosses. :On a piece of paper, write the date and :year on which you would like to arrive. :Ignite as you recite.... :''Hear these words, hear the rhyme. :We send to you this burning sign. :Then our future selves we'll find, :In another place and time. :This spell can only be used once. :After which, it disappears.... ''Return Spell Prue and Piper planned to use this spell before their sister would be burned to death. They found the Book of Shadows in a wall safe in Prue's office at Buckland's and sought for this spell. Piper mentioned that it was after the demon with the tusk and before the To Discourage a Lover spell. However, the spell wasn't there anymore, suggesting that their future lives had already used it once. :''Take us back from whence we came. :To time and place that are the same. :Let past be present, that time regain. :Can only be used once, the spell disappears as soon as the spell is cast. ''To Create a Door Prue and Piper planned to break their sister out of Hobart State Penitentiary. In order to get into the prison unnoticed, they used this spell. Prue remarked that Piper had drawn the door too small, however, they were able to enter the prison. :''When you find your path is blocked, :All you have to do is knock. :Requirements: 'Mark out a door over the area where the door should be created, and then knock two times on the door after the spell is cast. Erase a Memory Prue and Piper were looking for spells that they could use to help their sister. Whilst flipping through the Book of Shadows, Prue noticed that there were many new spells, all marked. This was one of those new spells. :''Thoughts, beliefs, ideas, truths, images. :All of these you hold onto tightly. :What I now mention you will release. ''To Bind Piper wanted to bind the powers of her daughter to protect her from being exposed, even though her daughter made the promise never to use her powers again. In the end, Piper couldn't go through with it and decided not to bind her daughter's powers. :''I take your hands in mine, :And with this string I will entwine, :Your powers I'll forever bind, :From now until the end of time. ''To Discourage a Lover Determined to save their sister, Prue and Piper planned to use the Return Spell before she would be burned to death. They found the Book of Shadows in a wall safe in Prue's office at Buckland's and sought for the Return Spell. Piper mentioned that it was after the demon with the tusk and before this spell. :''Your love for me shall be no more. :Make your feelings only pure. :Look upon another face. :There's will mine now replace. ''To Induce Slumber A spell which causes the intended target to fall asleep. A Glamour to Change One's Appearance It presumably has the same effect as glamouring. To Create Money A spell which, like its name says, creates money. It is thought that this spell would fall against the rule of personal gain, but it's possible that it has a condition, such as only to buy important potion ingredients, etc. To Bend Someone's Will It allows the caster to bend the target's will. It may have a similar affect to the ''To Promote Compromise spell. '''Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Nathaniel Pratt and everything in the city block. She later froze Leo, a guard and the stake room. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling the dog's poo onto Nathaniel Pratt's shoe. *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a Premonition of herself being executed in 2009. She later received another Premonition of herself killing Cal Greene. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Literary Manipulation:' Used by Leo to search for information rapidly in the Book of Shadows, leaving it open on the spell to Move Ahead in Time. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to generate a wave of telekinetic energy, destroying a part of the attic. *'Levitation:' In her premonition, Phoebe levitated herself and Cal Greene. *'Psychic Reflection:' In her premonition, Phoebe overloaded Cal's brain with the emotions he felt while attacking his victims and with the images and emotions of his victims. 'Terms' * Witch Trials: An event in which witches are hunted down by both Witch Hunters and townspeople. The witches are either hung, immersed in water or burned at the stake. There were two major Witch Trials in history; the Salem Witch Trials and the 2009 Witch Trials, which were started by Phoebe Halliwell. 'Artifacts' * The Book of Shadows: is The Warren Line's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. * Cauldron: A metal pot, traditionally large and black, in which potions are brewed and rituals are performed. * Prison Map: A map of Hobart State Penitentiary used by Prue and Piper to break into the prison. FindSpellMoralityBites.jpg| 2x02-SpellCast_1.jpg| 2x02-PrisonMap.jpg| Beings Magical Beings *'Melinda Wyatt -' Leo and Piper's future daughter. Mortals *'Nathaniel Pratt '- A man the girls punished using magic for letting his dog defecate on the Manor front area. In the future, he is a politician leading a campaign against witches. When re-living the moment, the sisters did not punish him for his dog's fouling, so the future they were to have with him also changed. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|The special opening featuring only the 3 main actresses. * This episode scored 6.3 million viewers. * This episode's opening credits only features the three main actresses; Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano. This is the only episode in the series to feature such special opening. * This is also the first episode to feature an exclusively female cast. This will happen again in season 8 from "Mr. & Mrs. Witch" to "Gone with the Witches". * This is the fourth episode in the series which does not include demons, warlocks or any other supernatural evil. * This episode marks the first time that Phoebe receives a Premonition based on what she saw, not what she touched. * The effects sound for Piper's power was echoed to represent it's growth. * The "To Move Ahead in Time" entry has an alternate version which could be seen onscreen. * The Elders call Leo for the first time in the series. * Leo orbs away while kissing Piper, something which he has done previously (in "Love Hurts") and will continue to do later. Piper mentioned she hates it when he does that. * Leo portrays a power which allows him to search through the Book of Shadows. Whether he used Telekinesis for this is unknown, but we see Prue using it for the same purpose in "Blinded by the Whitelighter". Wyatt used the same power in the comic issue Piper's Place. * This episode marks the third time that Phoebe dies, although, this time, she died in the future rather than the present. * The reason for Piper and Leo's divorce in 2009 is that Piper wouldn't let Leo become mortal for her by clipping his wings. Ironically, Leo being mortal becomes a problem in season 8. * It is revealed that the Elders can send Phoebe a Premonition. * This is the only episode in which all three sisters visit the future together. * It is revealed on the BoS DVD set features that Prue's Advanced Telekinesis was accomplished by hooking every heavy piece of furniture from the attic to a Chevy Suburban. A hole was made through the wall for the cable and the Chevy Suburban was then driven, demolishing the furniture and a piece of the attic set. * This is the first and only time the power of Psychic Reflection is shown in the series. Phoebe later developed this power in the comics. * The Latin pages of Nell, which would appear to us later in The Painted World, can briefly be seen in this episode when Leo flipped through the pages. * "Morality Bites Back", a one-shot about Phoebe, returned to the events of this episode. * The Charmed Ones probably use the 'Glamour to Change One's Appearance' spell at the end of Season 7 and in Season 8 to assume new identities after magically faking their own deaths. * In the original future, Prue has blonde hair. Ironically, Prue's new body in the comics has blonde hair. * This is the first time that the Charmed Ones learn the consequences of using magic for personal gain. They reiterate this lesson in Crimes and Witch-Demeanors when Phoebe loses her powers for forcing premonitions. 'References to other movies, books, mythology, etc.' * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie Reality Bites (1994). * While Piper is in the future and is watching TV, a commercial for "Real World 18: On the Moon" comes on. This is a reference to the MTV series The Real World. * Pratt's line "I love the smell of burnt witch in the morning!" is a reference to the famous "I love the smell of Napalm in the morning!" line from the film "Apocalypse Now". Shadow said a similar thing in the season 3 ep "Pre-witched", by saying "I love the smell of defeated witch in the evening!". 'Glitches' * The return spell is clearly visible in the 2009-Book of Shadows, although, Prue previously claimed that it wasn't in the book anymore. * The size of the door that Piper has drawn on the prison wall is smaller after Prue cast the spell. * When Prue, Piper, and Phoebe return from the future, Prue and Piper hug Phoebe in relief. In the following shot, Piper wraps her arm around Phoebe again. * While looking through the 2009-Book of Shadows at the manor, Prue flips through the same pages over and over again. * When Prue and Piper walk to Prue's office at Buckland's, Prue's assistant was supposed to close the door just as Piper walks through. But she's seen walking to the other door before it closes. * When Prue, Piper, and Phoebe return from the future, Piper turns on the TV to the "Cal Greene" report, then the dog barks; but Phoebe gets the preminition while watching the Cal Greene report after they got revenge on Nathaniel Pratt. Music This episode features Stroke 9's song Tail Of The Sun. Gallery Screencaps 2x02-Sisters.jpg| LeoHome.jpg| 2x02-LeoBook_1.jpg| 2x02-LeoBook_2.jpg| 2x02-PhoebeWritesDate.jpg| 2x02-SpellCast_1.jpg| 2x02-SpellCast_2.jpg| 2x02-PiperFuture_1.jpg| 2x02-PiperFuture_2.jpg| 2x02-PiperFuture_3.jpg| 2x02-PiperFuture_4.jpg| PipersDauther.jpg| 2x02-neighbor.jpg| ExecutionNEwReport.jpg| 2x02-sierra-stone.jpg| 2x02-PrueFuture.jpg| 2x02-PhoebeFuture.jpg| 006e1bc9.jpg| Pheebsjail.jpg| LeoPiperKissfuture.jpg| BOSatBucklands.jpg| FindSpellMoralityBites.jpg| 2x02-MelindaHalliwell.jpg| 2x02-PiperCan't.jpg| Piper_leo.jpg| 2x02-anne.jpg| 2x02-Prison.jpg| 2x02-PiperDrawDoor.jpg| 2x02-PrueCastSpell.jpg| 2x02-DoorOpens.jpg| 2x02-SistersEnter.jpg| 2x02-DoorCloses.jpg| 2x02-hallway-guard.jpg| MoralityBites.jpg| DecidestoAccept.jpg| Burnatstake.jpg| Returnintime.jpg| Relievedsisters.jpg| Gif Gallery :Click for animation. Advanced Telekinesis.gif| MoralitybitesFREEZE.gif| PhoebeEmpathyCop.gif| Promotional Pictures Charmed_Promo_season_2_ep._2_-_Morality_Bites.jpg| Videos Video:Charmed 2x02 | Video:Phoebe burns| Quotes :(Piper walks to the door.) :Carpool Neighbor: Morning, Piper. You alright? :Piper: I guess. :Carpool Neighbor: Yeah, with your sister, it's rough, I know. So, don't worry about your little one. I'll get her to school like you asked but uh, are you sure you want me to take her to your ex's? :Piper: Ex? As in husband? As in mine? Yes, if that is what I told you, then yes. :Carpool Neighbor: So, you and him are getting along better now? :Piper: Maybe. Prue? Prue? :Carpool Neighbor: Okay, let's hit the road. :(The girl whispers to Piper.) :Melinda: Don't worry, mummy. I promise I'll do what you ask. I won't use my magic again ever. :(Piper goes outside and watches them drive off. A limo pulls up. Prue and her assistants get out of the limo. They fuss over her by brushing and touching her.) :Prue: Hey, hey. Okay, enough! People stop touching me. Stay, stay, stay. :Piper: Prue, what's going on? :Prue: I don't know, but I could really get used to this. Check me out. I don't just work at Buckland's, I own it. And three more. Paris, Tokyo and London. :Piper: And you're blonde. :Prue: Yeah, strange. :Piper: Wait, you had time to go to work already? :Prue: Well, actually, I woke up there but it was amazing. :(A guy holding a cup of coffee bumps into someone and Piper freezes him before it spills. They look around and notice everything is frozen.) :Prue: Okay, apparently my power isn't the only one that's grown. You just froze ... :Piper: Everything. What a difference a decade makes. (Leo shows up.) :Leo: What the hell are you doing? :Piper: Leo, I'm so glad you're here. I have so many ... (She goes to hug him but he backs away.) Uh ... what's wrong? :Leo: You know, I knew you'd do something stupid like this. You used your magic in public. What's the matter with you? Are you insane? :Piper: Uh, Leo ... :Prue: Remember he thinks we know what's going on. :Leo: You wanna end up like your sister? Huh? We had an agreement. No using magic for Melinda's sake. :Piper: Melinda? :Leo: Our daughter. What's wrong with you? :Piper: Our daughter? :Prue: Wait a second, you're Piper's ex? :Leo: Nobody's gonna rescue you. :(Phoebe laughs.) :Phoebe: If that is some kind of Whitelighter humor, let me be the first to tell you, you are not a very funny race of people. :Leo: I wish you remembered what you'd done. It'd make this so much easier. Your future self used witchcraft for vengeance, Phoebe. Pratt is using that as a platform. :Phoebe: Why does everyone think I killed someone? I wouldn't. I mean, I couldn't. What did I do? Premonition the man to death? My power is passive. :Leo: Not in the future. It's grown. It's changed. As have you. Which means unfortunately you have to suffer to consequences. :Phoebe: I don't believe it. :(Piper gets back in the car. Prue looks upset.) :Piper: What is it? What's wrong? :Prue: I have no one to say goodbye to. My life, they didn't even know who you were at the office, my own sister. If we die tonight, my tombstone will read "Here lies Prue, she worked hard." :Piper: We're not gonna die. We are gonna find a way back to the present and we'll create a new future. :Prue: What if we can't. What if we can never get home. According to Phoebe's premonition we fail. :Piper: Our future selves fail. We still got a shot. :Prue: You're right, you're right. Let's go get Phoebe. :Hallway Guard: Freeze! :Piper: Good idea! (does the hand gesture and freezes the guard) International titles *'Czech:' Výčitky svědomí (Compunction) *'French:' La chasse aux sorcières (The Witch-Hunt) *'German:' Hexenjagd (Witch Hunt) *'Hungarian:' Utazás a jövőbe (Travel to the Future) *'Italian:' Viaggio nel Futuro (Trip to the Future) *'Polish:' Sprawdzian czarownic *'Russian:' Urok morali (The Lesson of Morality) *'Serbian:' Moral Ujeda *'Slovak:' Spravodlivosť a trest (Justice and Punishment) *'Spanish (Spain):' Mordiscos de Moralidad (Morality Bites) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Viaje al future (Trip to the Future) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''A Moral Morde ''(Morality Bites) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2